left 4 dead: south park
by Yarheeguy
Summary: this is a crossover when 5 weeks after the first person to be infected with the "green flu" and 2 weeks after the events of l4d2. about a story of 4 surviving kids who tries to get along with each other, but ended up fighting into a zombie Apocalypse. will they can able to survive this hell? rated M for a lot a swearing and high violence.


**disclaimer: I don't clam the south park character or the locations, I don't even clam the zombies from left 4 dead**

**calmer: even I don't clam lots of these, I do claimed one character that is part of the four survivors,**

**notice: you are going to read 4 different points of view and thoughts of each survivors during the story**

* * *

**chapter one: death park**

status report:

Jay

health: 75

hunger: 60

weapons: pistol

supplies: none

Jay: After the horrible day, the night comes in, everything been covered in snow, I didn't know where I was going. hell, I didn't even know where I am, I wasn't around here or even in this country, I was just here for a holiday or "vacation" with my mum and my sister, Jenny. but they are gone, I will never see them alive again, the only family I have is myself. while I tried to cross the blistering snow, I almost felt like, how in the f**k is this happening, one minute I am at england, the next I am in this sh*thole! then finally my body gives in, I was laying on my knees.

I almost die out there in the winter cold, till I found a brown sign that reads "south park" what is this place? I thought to myself, do you think that this place could get me safe from here, I have to continue to find out,

within my only amount of energy I move my leg forward to find out where this "south park" is, till I'm found some building, some streets that I could see, is this the place that could be safe? I don't know, but I have to find out.

after an amount of minutes, I finally reached the town, as I first saw the town, it look deserted, like no one has ever even here, but I knew what they were here, I knew that someone who is alive, properly dead. I forgotten to tell you about it.

you see, the world is dead as I see it, there is no longer more humans in this world, it replaced by the undead, in another worlds, zombies has raised and eating the living, I saw them before, I can see them in this town as well,

as I crossed the streets, I saw some zombies that luckily didn't see me, most were wearing jackets in different colours blue, red, brown, gray, heck there is loads of different colours that I could see,

As for me I am wearing a jacket aswell, but it wasn't like the other jackets that I could see, I was wearing an old brown leather jacket. You might be wondering, why is a kid wears a jacket like that? well let me tell you

as you could see my jacket is a part of my family, my granddad was the first man of my family to ever own the jacket, then as he grown up he given the jacket to my dad when he was my age, then about a year ago, he gave the jacket to me, so that why I wear it at the current moment, so I could remember my family, and hope that my farther was still alive.

I need to get away from these freaks, a place with a roof over its head, suddenly I saw a non-blocked door, the place looks like it was a back entrance of something, but I need to get away from the zombies, so I taken my chances and ran towards it

as I shut the door I heard a voice, "ah!" as it sounded, "my god, oh my god, oh my f**king god!" it sounded someone is still alive in this place, so I ran towards the voice and then I saw him, tried to barricade the door that I can see zombies behind it, this person had a dark green shirt that wasn't fully buttoned, his blonde hair looks very mess up, like he was having a bad hair day, but this kid looks like he was in trouble.

so when the zombies breached the door, I taken action, I used my pistol to fire those zombies, I could able to shot them, but I never use this gun before.

after I killed the zombies, I taken a second look at the kid, he looked scared,

Tweek: "please!" I said as I put my hands "don- don't shoot me" when I saw this guy I thought that he was like he wants to survive more to himself then kill anyone that he sees, but he aren't,

Jay: "don't worry, I won't kill you." I nicely ask him, "look I just got here and it looks like that you were in trouble," "so- so you are not going to kill me" he said, "no, I just want to know what going on here."

Tweek: "well don't tell me, I don't know what in the world it's going one here" I replied to this strange person, I was very scared, it like in every moment I may die here, I don't want to die. I want to live, then after like a minute or so he put out his hand, "name's Jayson york, but you can call me Jay" is this guy telling me that he wants to know me so he could remember me or something like that, but with that action, I just have to just come out, "my name is Tweek."I said as I shaken his hand.

Jay: Tweek, that an odd name to have, I could imagine why would his parents call him that, maybe he call himself that, maybe that his last name, who knows?

"so do you live here?" I asked "yeah, my parents own this coffee shop" he say "...and I think you have sh- shot them"

Tweek: man, I was just looking at them, like the door was break opened and I could my dad lying dead next to me, with bullet holes through his chest, then I heard something, I was really having too much pressure. Jay heard the noise when he said "alright Tweek, we have to move" "where?" I said "anywhere that could be safe, just grab anything that you could kill those zombies with and get the hell out of here" "they're zombies?" I said as he walked past the back door into the shop,

status report:

Jay

health: 75

hunger: 57

weapons: pistol

supplies: none

Tweek

health: 100

hunger: 94

weapons: frying pan

supplies: small bag of coffee related products

Jay: when we go outside the shop, all I just can't belive how scared this kid is, Tweek was like breathing, twitching and sounds like he been frightened while as he holding his frying pan that he picked up back at the shop, no wonder his name was Tweek. "s- so jay," he whispered, "what is it, Tweek" "I was just wondering, if you could help me with something"

Tweek: "I just wonder if you could explore south park while you are at finding sa- safe place" I don't know if he is leaving this place and go to somewhere that I haven't been at yet, "you got friends, don't you?" he asked, I think he might know what I am talking about, heck, just because I am very scared of this doesn't mean I don't have any friends, of course I have friends, I have many friend, well I do think I have friends, "look, unless we have to, I will stay here, s**t, we could look at the entire town if anyone is still alive"

Jay: this kid maybe scared, hell maybe he don't like this place, but I do trust him. you do need people to trust, you know what I mean, especially when you are in this situation.

as we walk through this place, we were able to pass through these zombies, like we were invisible and they don't seemed to care that we were there at the first place, when we went to something that seems to look like a park, we found something on the floor near the entrance, next to a pool of red liquid, it what it seems a pump shotgun, also next to it was like something that I never seen before, it look like a pice of dynamite, but it gray and has some sort of sound thing on it, as I pick the strange thing on, I read on the label of this thing, this it called a "pipe bomb" I thought because it got the word "bomb" on its name, it might explode when I trigger it, so I pick the pipe bomb up and put it in my pocket, [Jay equiped pipe bomb] as for the shotgun, I picked it up aswell and gave it to Tweek, "here you go" I said as I gave the shotgun to Tweek,

Tweek: hold on a second, Jay wants me to have the shotgun,be quite honest, I never used a shotgun before, even if I knew, I would have a lot of pressure with shooting this, "look, I never use a heavy gun before and I already have a pistol, you do need a long-range weapon to kill those zombies and not a frying pan" you know what, I- I do need to learn how to use this, I mean, this is a f**king zombie apocalypse, "ok let go" he said once I had my hands with one of theses. [Tweek equiped pump shotgun]

Jay: I felt a little safer with having two range guns, I just thought of myself, what that a right choice giving the gun to a frightened kid? it was just I never had a gun before, I quickly knew how to pull the trigger, but with a shotgun, I thought this would be hard, plus I know that these americans mostly use guns.

as we came across the park, we saw a lot of zombies that looked the same age as us, some of them had blood on their mouth, some have bite marks on their head, arms, legs, neck, anywhere. "um, J-Jay," Tweek whispered "what is it?" I whispered back, "I- I really need to go, there a restroom nearby," "alright fine, but do it quick and I would just check around agree" I said as Tweek nodded, so the kid and I quietly went to the restroom, Tweek went to the door saying "boys" and I went to and for a good reason to the one saying "girls" I mean, if you are a boy and you can't go to the female's toilets, you might not know whats inside it.

but for me when, once I got inside it was f**king empty, nothing but toilets and sinks. even know there is nothing inside it still a good thing to check before I left,

so I looked door by door of the toilets, but nothing was there, not a surviving person or even a zombie, in less than a second, I thought there's nothing here, but until I saw something that look like stairs, stairs in a girl bathroom? is it just me or something, so I slowly walked down the stairs and when I went down there was a door that look like it sealed for something, this just look like something that I never knew what it would look like, so I come close to the stairs and put my ear near it, I could hear voices, whispers, something that a real person would say, not those zombies. so as I heard the voices I started "hey, is anyone inside." then the voices stopped, what is happening with this town? I know that a bunch of zombies has invaded this place but it fell like something more has happened here then anywhere else in the world, then the slides of the door was open, I could see two eyes "password" whoever says, I felt surprised "password? what do ya mean a password" then the slides closed, do I needed some sort of code to get in? the hell is this "look, if safe in there then I want to get in, I am with another person," I am trying to make them understand that other people out there "look, if you are not part of the club, then you can't come in, hell, you could be one of those things out there," what club? is this like a secret club thing around here, I know that if I keep doing this they will just ignore me, heck even would kill me if they have guns, so I start treating them"look mate, here I got a strange thing that I haven't seen before," I said as I hold the pipe bomb "if you don't open that door in ten seconds then I will have no choice but to use this bomb to blow these doors down, heck maybe those zombies might hear it then eat us all till we turned" and I quick second I heard "okay, okay, fine" and when the person finally opened the door I saw her, I knew she is a girl because of the long brown hair, but also she looked scared "what do you want?" she said in a scared voice "I wanted to come in, that's all I f**king want alright" "ok, ok you can come in" then I heard the bathroom door opened "hey J- Jay, where are you?" that was Tweek, asking if I am here "yeah Tweek, I am downstairs" I shouted,

Tweek: hold on, there is a downstairs in a girls toilets, why are there one, maybe, just maybe... oh my god, maybe the secret girls club might be there, no wonder we could not find it.

Jay: as I and Tweek followed this girl to whatever she is leading us to, I just have a quick thought, how is all of this just seem, there weren't any cellars in any of the bathrooms back at England. and as I thought of England, my homeland, the place where I was born, it just think what would happened if I was never here in the first place, I might be somewhere safer, but this was a quick thought when we finally arrived at a room with desks and tables that look like in a place for a courtroom that I saw on TV, at this room there was a pink wallpaper and some pictures and writing on the wall.

inside the room was also 4 other girls, one who has long blonde hair and a red coat, one with short blonde hair with a brown coat, one with short brown hair with a green coat, and one who has long black hair with a purple coat and a hat that I did saw once but I never know whats it called, in a total there is seven people who have survived this zombie apocalypse (including me and Tweek) and all of them was the same age as me.

Then they started chatting, saying things that I didn't hear before, like the words been replaced by girly stuff, it fells like it's in code or a different language to me or some sh*t, this chatter was so hard to understand and even remember, after a few minutes of this nonsense I began talking "Hay girls, sorry with your bullsh*t talking but there is an outbreak out there," "I know" said one of the girls, "we are voting if you boys could stay or not, most of us thought of you boys NOT stay" what in the hell is she talking about, but voting to see if the boys could have some shelter and somewhere were we could not get attacked by zombies, "look girl-" "Bebe" Tweek quickly said in my ear "look Babe, you really don't know what I have to see out there, but outside is bad as it is, can't we just stay here for the night," "well kid, I am sorry but we had made up our minds, but we can't just let anyone in here without being permission, so you have to leave" man, this girl who's named Bebe sounds like a very mean person, maybe scared but she does like me," "Bebe, do you don't mind I talk for a second," said the girl in the purple coat "we need more people for the part of this group, otherwise we all are not going to make this" I don't know who she is, but she is right about this, I mean this is a zombie apocalypse and you can't survive on your own, I know I walked a half of days worth on my own, but i was lucky, but then the mean girl say "look Wendy, our club have enough girls and no one would know where our place is" "Bebe, today we lost a member, Rebecca from those zombies and I have to run and left her behind so I could be here, and who knows where the rest of the members would be? they could be alive, could be dead, sh*t she could be those fresh eating monsters, but I don't want anyone else die like her," be quite honest, she have a lot of talk, like she know about these things, if I have to choose who I would like in my group with it would be her. "alright," Bebe said "Tweek, kid you could stay for tonight, but only tonight, then you will be out of here by morning ok," "alright, but I will be upstairs, so I won't hear your crappy chatter" I said, that was the truth about this, and I just don't think I will stay within this dumb club or whatever it is, but as I almost left, "oh before I go upstairs, which of these desk is Rebecca's" then that mean person Bebe pointed at the desk that was next to where Tweek was standing, "thanks, now that she's dead, she won't need this anymore" I say as I drag the desk up the stairs.

Wendy: after all what I said, after this kid has left with Red's desk, but I think he just needs a bit of help. starting by helping him carrying the desk up the stairs, as I saw him getting in trouble lifting up the desk, "hey, do you need a hand" I asked him "well I don't mind, you help me to stay here for the night, I don't mind one of you help me carrying this heavy piece of wood" as I hold the end of the desk with my hands, I lifted up the desk to make it easier to carry "so, whats your name?" I asked "Jayson" he replied, "and yours?" "Wendy" I say as we reach the top of the stairs "so Jayson, what are you using this desk for?" Jay gave a little grin "well, I want to make sure that the door to this place be barricaded so those zombies, why do you ask?" "oh just want to know more from surviving from those things out there, it's just... ever since Red I thought that the world is ending, but I know that there always a way to get away from this" then as Jay blocked the door he looked at me and gave a sigh "are you thinking to like get some sort of transport?" "well kind of..." then Jay quickly said "well "Wendy, I am thinking of leaving this country so I could get back to my homeland" wait, this kid has a homeland? I know that he has a voice that kind of sounded like British but with a bit different type of tone? "so, tell me about your story, tell me everything that happened to you" well where would I begin...

Wendy (6 hours ago): "so red, how are you doing" I said when Rebecca went up to me as I go along to the park, "kind of good" she said "what do you mean "kind of good" has something happen?" "nope, it's just... do you remember that you and I almost had a sleepover at Bebe but we can't because her mother has this "green flu" green flu? I didn't know about this illness, but it is kind of strange to talk about "well, I have looked on the internet and it kind of look like this illness has happened to most of the people and has been for the last five weeks" "what are you trying to say red?" I said "look, I just don't want to get sick by this green flu, and who knows who has it, a boy could have it, that person could have it, hell even you could have it," now I just don't know what she is going on, but this "green flu" has on for five weeks, is this like cancer or something like that? "look red, I don't know what you are talking about, and I simply don't care."

Then suddenly a boy came up, I could recognize who he was, it was Clyde "ah!" he shouted, what is it going on? a boy just jumped on us and cried for help, but them I saw the problem, "what happened to your neck?" Rebecca said "those... things have bite me, I don't know what is going on, but I know what you gals could do... run!" then I saw a horde of those thing went sprinting after up "oh sh*t, Red we have to go" but Rebecca said "wait, we can't just leave Clyde like this, we need to help him!" well there is no time for this, Clyde will turn into those thing, but suddenly he did, as he just turned into a zombie, he came quickly and bite Red on the leg, Rebecca started screaming "ah!" She screamed "Wendy, help me!" but there was no time for this, I just quickly thought that if you are bit, you die. "look I am sorry Red" I last said as I ran far away from the zombies and of course, Rebecca.

Jay: man, like... hell, of thought leaving your friend to die, I mean you can do that, but it will hurt you for the rest of your life, so I nicely said to her "look Wendy, I know what you have been through, seeing someone you care too much turning into those zombies, I know because the first zombie I saw when this hell hole happened was my sister, if Jenny was here now I think you would be good friends with her" be honest, if you have someone who you want to survive all of this, but turns out that they have to die, its harsh. And when you lose your friend, your brother, your sister, your parents or anyone you care of dies, you have to find someone else to take care of.

"alright, thank you for listening my story" she said as he was about to walk downstairs, "oh and Wendy" I started "thanks for carrying that desk with me, it mean a lot" then after, she was at the other room, and I was asleep.

Jay (the next day): as I woke up, I thought of waking up would make me go back to my bed in a normal life where there was no zombies, but it turns out that I was still in the girl's bathroom lying on the dirty floor. just a thought that all of this would be great if it was a dream but no, this is one f**king nightmare that I can't ever wake up from until I die.

as I go downstairs and went into this club room, I saw everyone looking at me "what?" I first said when they stared at me. then the blonde girl, Bebe opened a piece of paper and lay it down on one of the desk "today you and Tweek meant to get out of here" she say "but because of Wendy, you can stay here, as long you could help us along the way" oh my god, I can't believe that Wendy once again helped me, she has been good with me ever since Tweek and I found this place "ok, thanks you for that," I said as I walked towards the desk with the paper, then I found out that the piece of paper turns out as a map of south park, "hmm, okay so what the plan?" I say that was a rip off a British zombie movie, "guns, a lot of guns" said Bebe "alright so you want us to get some guns then, where could we get some?" I asked, then Wendy bumped in "a local gun shop that is just on the other side of town, my boyfriend's uncle owns it" "yes, and kid, as of saying "we" it would be just "you" say Bebe, wait me? why me? why can't she can do it, why can't anyone in this room other than me can go to the other side of town to get guns? I wasn't happy about it, and it looks like Wendy doesn't like it either "wait on one minute" she said "you want one person, while there is hundreds of those f**kers, to get out there?" "Wendy, you may of help him, but if he can cope on getting to here, I think he could cope on getting to this gun shop" now I starting to hate that bitch, she just act like she doesn't like me so much that she want me to die out there, now I just can't trust her "well, if he is going out there then I will go out here with him," said Wendy, "fine, your funeral" Bebe said when I quickly asked Tweek that was in the corner to get me an energy bar that was in his bag, "come on Wendy, and Bebe... we will get your guns... or die trying if we have to" that was I last said when I left the room with the most trusted girl as I munch my breakfast.

status report:

Jay

health: 75

hunger: 67

weapons: pump shotgun,

supplies: pipe bomb

Tweek

health: 100

hunger: 84

weapons: frying pan

supplies: small bag of coffee related products

Wendy

health: 100

hunger: 76

weapons: pistol

supplies: a map of south park, walkie-talkie

Wendy: alright, it's time to get out there and find that gun shop, at the way up the stairs Jay gave me his pistol so he could use his shotgun. I know that now he could trust me because I helped him. "question, when we go out there what do we have to do?" I asked him as he push Red's desk away from the door, "we go quiet as much as we can, if any of them are running towards us, shoot them" Jayson explained, alright, my pistol's loaded and I am ready to get out there "alright, let's do this."

Jay slowly opened the bathroom door, at this point there might be zombies out there, but good for us there none, (apart from the one that was in a far distance) as we slowly walked out of the park and on to the streets, it was alright at first, but after a while of walking we found that our quiet little mountain town became a zombie-invaded hell hole, there was windows blocked off with wood, most even smashed, cars crashed and smashed and then there was dead bodies everywhere me and Jayson go, yes this place has torn out to sh*t.

Tweek (1 hour later): come on, where are you? after an entire hour he and Wendy left to get the guns and I stayed behind with four girls that I don't get along with and which one of them will not get along with my new friend, I spent my hour sitting on a chair waiting till Jay and Wendy come back, that until one of the girls said "hey Babe, remember that small, old TV we had" they had a TV? why do they have it for? "well guess what? I was able to find it so we could see what going on of the news" "that's perfect," Babe said "hey Tweek, don't mind you lend me a hand" "oh-okay" I said as I stand up off the chair and plug-in the TV. when it was plug, it imminently put on a channel when I heard a voice on the TV, "this is south park news reporting live at a CEDA safe zone in Colorado, where this "green flu" have hit just a day ago" wait, there is a safe zone? there is a place were we could be somewhere that we could be safe? I really want to hear more, "here we have a south park resident, Jimbo to tell you tips and instructions about this situation," wait Jimbo? Stan's uncle? why is he there? how did he got there? "thanks, now here is the problem, I think that this "green flu" has something to do about the zombies, so from CEDA, they told me that if you know anyone who's infected with this "green flu" and/or been bitten, scratched or vomited by one of the infected, you have to either isolate or end them before they turn, which takes less than 30 seconds till they reanimate" after hearing all of that, Babe started to make tears, "no, my mom..." wait, is she saying that her mom infected with this whats called "green flu"? but after hearing all what Jimbo said, she ran upstairs in the bathroom, I just felt quite bad for her now, maybe I need to come upstairs to cheer her up.

Jay (28 minutes ago): finally, we had arrived to the gun shop, of course we had bumped into some zombies but we were able to manage it, but some of the zombies Wendy recognized, so far I heard the names Token, Jimmy and Kevin, but as we came to this gun shop it also have a door that we had found not long ago, the door was in the colour red and it had a sign saying "safe room" if its safe here then we better get inside.

Once we got inside, we looked at all kinds of weapons, shotguns, pistols, revolver, AK-47, you name it. "all right, time to get some guns," I happily say "alright, Wendy pick your gun" "wait what?" Wendy said "why do I have to choose one?" "you can choose first" to been grateful of myself, I do really trust this girl, like we had some sort of connection.

finally Wendy found her gun that she had chosen, a rifle that had a scope attach to it, or as it called "a sniper rifle," [Wendy equipped sniper rifle] "alright that is your choice, now its my turn" I say as I come towards the guns. man, so much guns to choose from, but I want something that could have fast firing, so I decided to get this whats called "an assault rifle" [jay equipped assault rifle] after me and Wendy chosen our big weapon, I grab a bag and put in 5 pistols and 5 holsters (or the thing that hold your pistol with) while Wendy put on a gun holster that looks like it can also carry knife, and for me, well I put on a gun holster that also carry a small pouch that can carry more ammo, 1 that was in the bag looks the same as mine and the rest was only just to hold a gun only, "ok, ready go head out?" Wendy said just before I got a pistol [Jay equipped pistol] and put the pump shotgun into the bag "ok, lets head back" I said as we left the gun shop.

status report:

Jay

health: 75

hunger: 66

weapons: assault rifle, pistol

supplies: pipe bomb, bag (5 pistols, 5 holsters, ammo, pump shotgun)

Tweek

health: 100

hunger: 83

weapons: frying pan

supplies: small bag of coffee related products

Wendy

health: 100

hunger: 75

weapons: sniper rifle, pistol

supplies: a map of south park, walkie-talkie

Wendy: "Babe, we got the weapons, we are coming back, over" I said on the walkie-talkie, now as I carry a sniper rifle and Jayson holds an assault rifle, we are ready to head back to the girls bathroom.

Once we gotten out of the gun shop, we imminently saw an odd like zombie, its looks like it had something strange of his arm, one was very, VERY big and it was running towards us, this thing change into Jay, and after Jay dropped his gun and this odd zombie starts crushing him with its enormous arm, luckily I grab on the assault rifle because I know that a sniper rife will not do the trick, but I grab the rifle and shot it to the arm crushing freak tills it dies [Wendy killed charger] "ah" Jay screams in bad pain "what in the hell is that thing, like some weird zombie or some sh*t" I agreed with Jay, what in the world is that thing, we taken a minute to look at the dead zombie that crushed Jay with its arm, that arm was really big as I said, but the other arm was really small, like all of its bones had shrunk on one arm and then grew on the other, this thing had charge into Jay like he is a wall to tear down, maybe this thing need a name, I think would call it a "charger" since he had charge into us.

after, it looks like that charger had alerted some zombies, "jay, what should we do?" I asked as the zombies sprinted towards, then he quickly said, "run...and shoot" and that what we did, we had run as fast like our life depends on it, but because that charger almost crushed Jay, he could not keep up, but with his assault rifle, he could manage to shoot and kill some zombies that was coming towards us, but as we are almost to the safe room that we found as we were going to the gun shop, a zombie came and jump in front of me. I recognized the zombie, it was Clyde.

At once long ago, he had a bite on the neck then turn and killed my friend, now I looked at him, he had blood running through his neck once again and now, have blood running through his mouth, he used of being alive once, but now he is dead and he is attacking me, luckily Jay push Clyde off of me and he shot him in the head with his assault rifle [Jay protected Wendy] "come on!" Jay shouted as he pulled me off the floor, then we had sprinted inside the safe room and shut the door.

Jay and Wendy are safe, for now...

status report:

Jay

health: 40

hunger: 65

weapons: assault rifle, pistol

supplies: pipe bomb, bag (5 pistols, 5 holsters, ammo, pump shotgun)

Tweek

health: 100

hunger: 83

weapons: frying pan

supplies: small bag of coffee related products

Wendy

health: 95

hunger: 74

weapons: sniper rifle, pistol

supplies: a map of south park, walkie-talkie

Jay: What the hell was that? how in the world do that big charging thing even existed, is that even possible? "so what do you want to call that f**ker?" I asked Wendy as she sat down on the floor "be honest, I would call it a "charger", that kind of name that might be good for it, I hope there isn't another one like it.

Sh*t, that charger hurt me pretty well, but then I found a small bag that has a hospital logo on it, maybe this is useful to patch myself up, [Jay healed with med kit] uh, that was good, and what else is also good that there is three more med kits as it's called by the side, so I got one for myself [Jay equipped med kit] and I would give one for Wendy, but then I saw her crying, looking at her arm "I'm bitten." she whispered, "what did you say?" I asked "I said that I'm bitten!" she shouted, wait she's bitten? guessing that zombie that jumped on her got of chop her, then I looked at her arm, she was right, she bitten "I am going to become one of them, Jayson, am I'm going become one of them?" I was about to say yes to her, but until I looked under my sleeve of my leather jacket, yes I remembered, I was also bitten, but this mark was a long time ago...

Jay (less than two days ago): this was a great time at the hotel, it was just me, my mum and my sister Jenny had stayed at the hotel in Colorado, even know it we ment to leave so we could go back to York days ago, but it turn out that the flight had delayed a lot, I don't know why, but at least I could have some fun, but that's until I went back to our hotel room when I found mum with Jenny and Jenny was laying on the bed, "whats wrong?" I say, I haven't seen my sister since this morning after breakfast. "Jayson, we need to talk" my mum said "yeah what is it" I replied "you know your sister, well she has been sick, very sick," she said, so that's why I didn't see her this afternoon, she is sick, what kind of sick? cold, vomiting, "so what do you want me to do?" I asked, "well, I want you to take care of her until I get back, can you able to do that?" I don't know what is going on, but I just say the hell of it, "yeah," I said, then she said thanks to me for helping, kiss me on the cheek and left the hotel room. as I promised her all I just did is lay in my bed and gone to sleep.

by morning I woken up around 6:00 AM, and when I woken up, I saw Jenny standing behind her bed, like she had stood up off of her bed and looked at the glass window. I thought that she was ill, maybe she just want to look at the window, but then I saw something on her bed, it was some sort of red liquid, hell, its blood, maybe its her own blood, so I slowly get off of my bed and quietly come close to her, "hey sis, are you okay?" I asked "mum did say you are ill, is it because you have a cold or something?" then I was behind her when I talked to her, then she turn around, her eyes look different, her mouth looked different, and her arms covered in blood, she stare at me in an angry look, I stepped back, then she become more angry "Jenny, are you okay?" I asked, but then Jenny sprinted towards me, she pinned me down and bit my hand, "hey Jenny, what's wrong with you?" that's when I notice that she turned into a zombie.

I just can't believe that my sister has turn into a brain eating freak, and I can't just let her eat me like a wild animal so I push her off me then ran towards the exit door of the room opened it while dead Jenny was trying to catch me, then luckily I closed it just before she could get her hand on me.

as I closed the door, I leaned on it and sit on the floor, what in the world is going on, I thought, but just then I saw two more people who looked like zombies and they sprinted towards me from every direction I could get out of here from, "oh give me a f**king break" I swore.

then there was two shots fired, and I saw those two zombies fallen into the ground, after those zombies died, I saw a boy with a black hoodie and that look like the same age as me, "oh its really great that someone is alive after this morning" wait, this was happening this morning, have I miss something here, I was just happily asleep last night then I woke up in a nightmare.

then the door I was behind had breached, my sister had broken the door somehow, and without any thoughts, this boy who I meet had shot my sister in the head, then I started crying with tears, "oh, was that someone who you know?" he asked, "yes, that was my sister, that was my sister and you f**king killed her!" I was so angry to this kid that I just can't think to myself, "well, that sickness had killed her at the start anyway, she just turned into a zombie, I had to kill her, or now an it, but that doesn't matter we need to go now" he say, "alright, but just let me get dress first" I said as I reentered my hotel room and gone into the bathroom.

when I was in bed, I wore my pajamas, but I don't want to wear those while there might be zombies out there, so I taken off my sleeping clothes and put on blue jeans, black trainers and a red polo shirt, after I use the sink and washed my hands, when the water touch my left hand, I felt a little pain, that when I found out that I been bitten. I know about zombies movies so I thought to myself, if you been bitten, then you will turn into one of them, and if someone saw your bite, then they will kill you, what if this kid found my bite then shoot me. I can't just do that, I need something to wear that could hide the mark, so I opened my holiday bag to see if there is anything long sleeves, but the only one that I could find that can hide my bitten arm is my lucky, family leather jacket that my farther gave me that he got from his farther when he was a kid. for this is a family jacket, I should wear this for my farther. so I wore this jacket to hide my mark.

when I came back to the hallway, the kid was still there "alright I am ready," I say "great, then let's go" he said, and before we would go and get out of the hotel, I asked him for his name, and his name was "Noah"

Jay: "no" I said to Wendy, "what do you mean?" she asked, "I once saw someone turned... just so quick, if you would have turn it would have been now." I said, when I remembered back at the hotel "you see Wendy, whatever I have, you got aswell," I said again when I showed Wendy my bitten mark. "so are you saying that we are immune to this infection?" she asked, "I don't know, but lets just talk about when we get back," I say when I gotten my assault rifle ready.

I wonder what is happening back at the girls bathroom while me and Wendy was away?

Tweek (23 minutes later): "okay" I said as I taken deep breaths when I walked up the stairs to the girls bathroom, earlier Babe was crying then she ran up the stairs, I thought to go up there to see what going on and why was she's upset? as I reach on the top of the stairs, i found her looking at a mirror with tears falling into her eyes "B-Babe, are you okay?" I asked "what do you think, knowing that my parents might be dead, because of- because all of this?" I was right, guess her mother did got infected and maybe turned into one of those zombies. I tried to say something more to cheer her up, but I wasn't upstairs only just to charm her down, but I really need to take a piss. so I have went into the toilets and do my business.

After, I saw Babe crying, like she has found out that something happened and she sodded because of it, I can't resist doing nothing about it, so I went up to her and asked "Babe, ar- are you okay?" then I touch her on the shoulder. then she reacted so quickly that she turn around, and scratched me on the cheek, the scratch was so painful that I can't even see if its serious or not, but then I saw what Babe looked like, she still looked like what she was, but she is now different, her hands and finger are long and coated blood was on her fingertips, her eyes were no like the others, not even the zombies, I don't know what she has turn into, but its was the scariest zombie I ever seen. [Babe witch scream] that scream was so f**king loud, like she went crazy or something, but that was also a sign that she wants to attack me, luckily I was inside one of the toilets when she screamed, so as I quickly do it, I shut the door so she won't kill me, then I locked the door because I wasn't strong enough to hold the door, "oh my god, what do I do, what do I do, what do I f**king do!" I shouted then I looked down, it was a walkie-talkie, maybe I can tell Jay and Wendy to help me.

Jay: We were at the park, and we were almost at the girl's bathroom, and still Wendy didn't turn yet. guess I am right, maybe we ARE immune to this infection, I hope that my newest friend Tweek was aswell, maybe Wendy's friend, I just hope that the ones that I met is also immune to it, I just hope that there is more.

But then on Wendy's walkie-talkie, we heard a voice Jay! Wendy!" it was Tweek, he was screaming on the walkie-talkie that Babe had, why is he on it? so I asked Wendy if I could have the Walkie-talkie and talk to him "yeah, what is it Tweek?" "babe has turned! Gah! where ever you are, please help!" Tweek shouted, I think going back was a perfect time, so I replied "don't worry, I am not far from now, I'm on my way" then Wendy quickly said "what is happening?" but I ignored her question and rushed towards the restrooms.

when I got into the Girls toilets, I found her, that mean bitch who wants me out of here, now she has turned into a zombie, how in the word made her turned? and, what is she? I does not looked anything like the other zombies. but this was a quick thought, when she saw me, ran quick as she can and pinned me down, I was holding Babe's now long blooded hands, as she tries and kill me, but she almost did it, until Wendy push her from me, then she shouted "Babe? is that you? are you dead" but all that dead-Babe done shouted very loud [Babe witch scream] then she dashed towards her, I was behind her and I had to do something about, so as I stand, I ran towards her and hold her long blonde hair. "ah" I screamed when I push her in front of the mirrors, at that moment, I snapped, so I kept banging her head to the mirror wall, then after all that, I kept doing it till her head was nothing but a bad look, and more blood. [witch death] then I let go of her, she collapse on to the floor dead, then, I looked at my hand that I used to grab her head, it was all covered with blood, not only her's but mine. then I've looked around, I saw Tweek that looked very frightened about me killed Babe, but I didn't saw Wendy around the room, where is she?

Wendy: what's going on? one hour I saw Babe normal, the next she turn into one of them, like it happened without any contact with the infected, then after I saw Jayson killing dead Babe, I ran downstairs to see if the others girls are okay, but once I went downstairs, I found two girls, one was lying against the wall, while the other... was eating her, they were zombies, the girls I knew were zombies, and because of this, I have to do what I have to do, kill them. I taken two shots fired to the one girl who was eating the helpless dead girl, then I taken another shot to the other girl right in the head so she won't come back. the door closed when I killed the two girls, so I opened it to see what behind, as soon I opened the door, a zombie jump right in front of me, I knew I have to do something, shoot her. lucky I in the moment I lead eyes on her, but then I found out that it was also a girl who I was with.

after all I saw I felt helpless, like everyone I knew is now dead, Red is dead, Babe is dead, hell everyone I knew is now dead (apart from Tweek) and I get to see them die as I killed them.

Then Jayson, a kid that I just met found me with three bodies of my friends.

Jay: oh my god, yesterday I just met these girls, but now all whats left of them is a girl who I could trust, guess my wish just gone true, when there is no choice for her, but to stay with us.

as the sun fall and when night-time went alive, me, Wendy and Tweek set off to get out of here, but then we do a last check if anyone here is still alive.

status report:

Jay

health: 67

hunger: 63

weapons: assault rifle, pistol

supplies: pipe bomb, bag (4 pistols, 4 holsters, ammo,)

Tweek

health: 87

hunger: 81

weapons: pump shotgun, pistol

supplies: none

Wendy

health: 90

hunger: 72

weapons: sniper rifle, pistol

supplies: a map of south park,

Jay (a few hours later): I have never thought that I will be in this place, that I would be in this word, where zombies come back and feast on the living, it's going to have no easy life here, I could tell you that, but I wasn't alone, I was with a frightened kid named Tweek and a trusted girl named Wendy, that all I had here, and it turns out that in South park, it's just a dead land, we were the only ones who made it, while the others that I barely know or never know dies. I thought it will be the three of us until when an empty can fell from the sky, I know that it might sound crazy, but when i looked up it was next to a small building, "come on" I said to my mates as I entered this building, after that can have fallen off the roof, I thought of myself, maybe whoever or whatever up there or even no one, it a fair time to look if anyone is still alive from this.

we looked at each floor, but no one was there, (apart from the zombies and dead bodies) soon we looked at the rooftop, at the door of the rooftop there was also a same type of door that me and Wendy saw when we went to the guns. then I thought to myself again, what if this person wants to kill us, or even he or she or even an it can kill us, but it's about to find out. as I slowly opened the door, I looked left, there's no one, but when I looked right, I saw him.

it was also a boy with the same age as mine, or as it looks, he has a brown coat, red cotton gloves and a blue hat with something one the top, I don't know the name of the hat aswell as Wendy's, but I did saw it before "glad someone got out alive" he started, I was about to asked what his name, but then when Wendy came in and first looked at him, she already knew his name, "Stan"

Stan: "Wendy? is that you?" I said as I hugged her, then Wendy was crying, so was I, it just feel like that we would never see each other again since all of this, but at least we are together "so you are Stan right, and let me guess, Wendy is your girlfriend" what the-, how does this kid know about me, did Wendy told him about me? "who are you? if I ask" I say, then the kid pulled out his hand "Jayson york, or just jay" hmm, maybe this kid, Jay looks friendly, but I know that there is a lot of people now that wants to kill me, but since he was with Wendy, guess I could trust him. "looks like you been bitten" said Jay as he saw my leg, where my bite was, but I don't know how I am still alive when I'm infected, well at least Jayson wasn't the only one who knew that I'm bitten.

Stan (less than a day ago): We made it, we got out of that place, but there was only a few who made it, I was on a chopper in high ground that piloted by uncle Jimbo, and Me and Butters was the only ones who escaped the school, where a lot to people who I knew, died. "we did it, Stan" butters said while he was sitting on the other side of the helicopter, "we're going be okay that we got outta there" even though he and I where the only children who survive in South park, I just don't feel happy, "thanks to try to cheer me up," I started "but be honest, do you felt sad that everyone you knew is now dead?" I tried to explain to Butters that we had lost a lot of friends back at the school, hell I even had to shoot my friend so he won't turn. "nope, all I just feel is happy that we are going be o-" then Butters stopped when he saw my leg.

"oh my god..." he said as soon he saw my leg, then I saw it. the bottom right part of my pants has ripped and there was blood flowing a mark, a bite mark. with no notice, Butters quickly came to Jimbo and shouted "Jimbo! Stan's bitten!" WHAT! Butters got it all wrong, I haven't been bitten to any of those things, well that what I thought.

but as the chopper went down to a safe helipad uncle Jimbo asked me to get out of the chopper and told me to see my bite, I show him were I was bit, he didn't went crying of all that, instead he went to get his gun out, and ready to shoot. "hold on!" I shouted as he was aiming at me, "there's nothing I can do, if you get bit you die," Jimbo said, but then maybe there a way to not get shot and it the only way for me to turn, "maybe if you just leave me here, and you can go off, let me turn" I said, then I just gone on talking why I want to stay and be one of them, soon enough, uncle Jimbo agreed for me to stay, so all he done is get on his chopper with butters and left me. just like that.

Tweek: as I came up to the rooftop, I saw Wendy hugging Stan, a kid that I never thought I would see again, then Jay saw me, "well... I guess we all are immune to this kind of infection," Jayson says, "what do you mean" Stan asked, "I mean that in one time we're bitten by one of those zombies, and still we haven't turned yet, its like we can able to live in this world..." I don't think Stan and Wendy understand this, neither do I. "you know what, forget it, it just something that I thought." then I first said "so... wh- what are we going to do, Jay?" then Jay looked like he was thinking, also with his face that he has made. "we stay here tonight, then by morning, we plan how we get the hell outta here," we all agreed with Jay, we have killed a lot of zombies and turned zombies for one day, all we needed is rest.

On the rooftop, we found a couch and a sleeping bag, the rest of the large objects that we find, we used as barricade for the safe room door, when Stan was here for hours, I just can't believe that he didn't find these until now. After we agreed that Stan and Wendy slept on the couch, I have slept on the sleeping bag, while for Jay, he has to lay down on the floor, stand guard if any zombies breach our door, then I went asleep, today was a sh*tty day.

Stan (after midnight): "please stan... please end this... I...I don't want to..." those were the voice I heard till I've woken up, still on the couch, and still on the bloody rooftop.

but something was weird, Wendy wasn't asleep, she was on the edge of the rooftop holding a sniper rifle, but for some reason, the rifle didn't make a single sound when she was firing it, like it had a silencer or something. I knew that Tweek is asleep, and looks like Jay had gone for a shut-eye when he meant of taking guard, maybe he let Wendy take over for him so he could got some rest, I just don't know.

"so, what are you doing," I first whispered after I quietly move behind her. then Wendy seems to notice me in a shock, "oh, just nothing... just want to see whats out there..." I knew that she was making this up, so I asked her "Wendy, you were firing your gun" I said, "it's the middle of the night, just tell me what are you doing?" then Wendy sighed like she have something that was well hidden from me, "well, when I looked out of the rooftop, I found someone who I knew that turned into one of those thing, here take a look" as I looked through the scope from the rife, I saw a child zombie wandered through the streets, it was in black clothing and red hair, maybe how she died that she's eaten alive as I could see a lot of blood from her neck, left hand, left leg and right arm. this zombie was so dead, that I could not remember who it was, "that's Rebecca, when all of this sh*t happened, she's bitten by Clyde and other zombies, also the first person I saw to get eaten, and now... I have to deal with her." she said in tears, I knew how she was felling, very depressed because she saw someone to die, felling in anger when this zombie sh*t happened and killed everyone we have known, and felling guilty for being the one who has to kill the dying friend, I have to do something of this dilemma, "hey, Wendy... you can not do this, in fact I can do this for you" I asked, but she didn't looks like she want that to happened, so after she got the rife back she aim it to Red and told me, "alright Stanley, just tell me what to do" in my thought, she want me to tell her what to do, I know that she didn't fired a weapon this far before, but because she could pull the trigger, i think she can able to hold it, so I whispered "just aim carefully, take a deep breath, look at the target, and always remember for now on that what you have seen ain't her anymore, she is just another thing that tries and kill us, so just remember that Wendy," and once I said that, she has fired her weapon, and in a saw eye, I think she had shot Red in the head, means that now she is double dead.

after she killed her, she dropped her weapon on the floor, and hugged me, I didn't think of anything to say to her, so I hugged her back.

I never thought that I would hug her again, or even see her again, but at least she still alive, and we are once again together.

Jay (the next day): it was a rough night, for hours I was kept watch all night, till I went fall asleep, but at least we are all okay, I could see Stan and Wendy still asleep on the sofa, and Tweek was getting himself up from his sleeping bag, to my thoughts they might have had a nice rest, but for me, it was like back at the bathroom. but at least I'm with everyone, "how you doing? Tweek" I first said to him as he just woken up, Tweek said no answer.

later on, I let Stan and Wendy sleep till they could wake up, then after they had woken we were ready to plan our day.

Me, Stan, Wendy and Tweek was sitting or standing at the table that we had use to block our door, then Wendy once again laid out the Map of the entire of South park. "so Jayson, what is your plan?" she asked, unfortunately, I didn't have a plan, I knew that we have to get outta this town, but then to give myself a plan, I have to ask the local people (which is everyone but me) some questions about this town.

"alright, where do you might think we could go?" I asked everyone, but they just looked at each other like they had no idea, till Tweek said "there's a safe zone" everyone gotten notice of what he said, "what do you mean a safe zone?" I asked "while you and Wendy was outside, I looked at the TV, according to the News, there is a safe zone that CEDA had made about miles away from town" that was quite interesting to hear, this CEDA sounds like something that already know about this and made place to settle, but there is one problem, "alright we are getting there, now where is it." then Tweek says "I- I don't know where it is" hand on the second, so Tweek knows this place but he don't know where it is, as I sighed "all right, when we get outta here, we will try to find this place ourselves, all we need is a transport..." every time when I asked a question, it felt like that the planed has gotten confused, Stan and Wendy can't think of one, neither did Tweek, but that's until I saw on the map of a local school nearby, back at England me and Jenny don't use a bus like these Americans do, our mother had to drive us to our primary school. so maybe an american school bus could help us get out of here, it could be hard since none of us knows how to drive, "maybe if we go to this school, find a school bus and drive it to this safe zone, sounds like a plan?" I say, after what i just said, Wendy agreed, so did Tweek, but when we all turned to Stan, all he said was "I am not going to go back to that place again since all of what happened..."

Stan (about 2 days ago): I just got here, the school that I've been at turned into a fortress, no wonder it's closed for a days and it was strange why. but I manage to get there, but my family... they didn't make it. I was in the fourth grade classroom with my best friend Kyle, he told me that only he and his dad made it here, I had two other best friend that I hang out with, Kenny and Eric or his last name and the name he had gone with Cartmen, for Kenny, his dad told me that he died with his family back at his home, and for Cartmen... well, no one has ever know what happened to him... but in my mind, he's consumed dead.

at the school, only surviving people who made it to the school was 9 adults and 5 children, that's a total of 14, fourteen out of everyone at South park, and 4 children was in the same room as I was including me, there was Kyle, Butters and some ginger kid, the fifth one was Craig. and we was in the room, talking about all of this. but then we heard a scream coming through the hallway, we had gone outside the room to find out what going on, then we saw Kenny's dad ran towards us, "kids, we have to the rooftop so we could get outta here!" he shouted, we had no choice, but to follow him.

Jay: "what why?" I asked Stan, why can't he go back to his school, does he have issues of his school life, because now other than us, all the children are dead, "it's just, my friend died there, it just worries me that if he might become one of those things," man, he might felt like how Wendy and I felt like when we saw our friend dies, "if you have you see him, then shoot him, if he already died, like some asshole had shot him when he turn or something like that, then just think that he is like those other hundreds of them out there, alright" I said, when I looked at Stan, I don't think he likes what I said, until Wendy says, "Stan, remember last night, you have to do this so we could get outta here, just trust him for me" when I looked at Stan again, he turned to me and put his hand on the table, "alright for survival and for trust" Stan said, maybe that means he will agreed with this plan, so I reached my hand to his hand, then Wendy and Tweek put their hand to mine and Stan's "okay, let's do this" then we set off to the school as we had left the flat.

Status report:

Jay

health: 67

hunger: 60

weapons: assault rifle, pistol

supplies: pipe bomb, bag (2 pistols, 3 holsters, ammo,)

Tweek

health: 87

hunger: 78

weapons: pump shotgun, pistol

supplies: none

Wendy

health: 90

hunger: 69

weapons: sniper rifle, pistol

supplies: a map of south park,

Stan

health: 98

hunger: 42

weapons: pistol (2)

supplies: none

Stan: first time in days since I was on the street, I used to remember what it used to, people walking to their normal jobs, kids walking to school, and car drive through one way to the other, but this, this was hell, like the place been destroyed and overrun, and now zombies are the ones who walked across the street, "stick together guys, we don't want to leave no one behind" Jay said, I think he is right, if one of us left the group, then he or she won't able to last thirty seconds or more.

after half an hour we were halfway to the school, we were at the houses, where us and our parents used to live, but when this happens, we can't live in our homes anymore, plus our parents are dead... well mine, I don't know about Jay's, Wendy's or Tweek's, but I don't think they made it.

"Timmy" a voice came from somewhere, but as I recall that name, "Timmy" maybe that person is alive, but as the voice came closer he begun to laugh [Timmy jockey laugh] that made be felt like something was strange, a boy laughing on this type of horror? what kind of person would be happy about that?

but just then, we saw him, Timmy, he was a zombie now, it was a quick saw as Timmy jumps on Tweek out of nowhere, "Timmy, Timmy, Timmy!" it shouted as Tweek screamed "Gah! get this thing off me!" luckily, Jay manage to shove Timmy off of Tweek and shot him with his shotgun [Jockey death] [Jay protected Tweek]

Jay: oh my god, what was that, what was that thing that said "Timmy" and jump on Tweek's head, as I stare at the zombie, he looked horrible, his had blood on its mouth and hands, the hands wasn't looked like any normal hand I ever saw, like it shrink in thin hands, even the legs are thin as well, "I saw something like this before, but it was bigger and had a large arm, but this was very different as what I saw" I explain "so are you saying that these zombies are changing into something else?" Stan asked "yeah, but into different kinds, the one that I had seen, I called it a Charger, but this one, this type of thing needs a name," and as I had a quick thought to myself, I thought of the words it said "Timmy," maybe that's what I would call it, if I ever going to see one like this. "alright, let's go"

Wendy (midday): Its been a long day, while there was a short distance to the school, we had to fought a f**k load of zombies, but we were able to reach the school in one piece, "great!" said Jayson "now all we need to find is a school bus" I don't know why Jayson is happy to try to find a school bus, its basicity and bus so kids like us could get to school quicker, "you know it's just a regular school bus" I said, "yeah, but back where I lived, there is no school bus, I mum had to drive me to my school" now I start to wonder where do Jay live, where is he from? that's what I asked him, but as soon we were near the school, he had just found one of the buses, "awesome, can't wait Till i rode through the zombies hordes with this heavy, yellow school bus, who wants to drive first?" he fully said, but as I was about to say anything, Tweek just notice something, something that we didn't saw or even know until now, "hey guys, where's Stan?"

Stan: as I entered the school, I saw it all, the place's destroyed like there was a fire inside and it just gotten put out. but the reason I was in here is because of one thing, something that I want to see for the last time...

Stan (less than 2 days ago): we kept running, we followed Kenny's dad as he told us to, we didn't saw what was behind us, I know what was behind us, because I saw them a while ago, but as we reach the rooftop, we looked behind, Kyle was still with me, so was Butters, but no sign of that ginger kid, but for him, it was too late as Kenny's dad slam the door and barricaded it with tables and large things that the adults put on the roof for some reason, I guessed that was the reason,

Just then Kenny's dad shouted "kids, stand behind me, Jimbo is coming this way with the chopper!" "and what if he don't?" I asked as he hold a mini gun "then we're f**ked" those where the words I heard before he starts firing his gun at the coming zombies, the noise was too loud that we had to covered our ears,

"Stan!" Kyle shouted, across the other side were I was standing, "yeah what is it?" "if we don't get out of this, I want to say, you are a great friend" he said, but just then, something came behind Kyle, it was one of my friends, Kenny [Kenny Hunter growl] then as Kenny was about to attack, Kenny's father saw him grab Kyle, "holy sh*t" Kyle cried as Kenny taken his teeth through Kyle's neck,

then Kenny's dad turn his gun towards Kenny and shot it multiple time, then as I saw Kenny getting multiple shots and fell down the roof, Kyle was also shot multiple time too, "oh my god, you killed Kenny" "you... bastard" Kyle said as he lay down dying on his last breath.

As I came up to Kyle, then I start crying, "no, why does it have been like this?" "S- Stan" Kyle said "there's a gun... just next to you... please Stan... please end this... I...I don't want to..." but before he could end his sentence, he closed his eyes, meaning he is now dead, I know that he's been shot a lot, but he's bitten too, if he might turn, so what did I done, well, I just done what everyone would do... shot him right in the head, so he won't turn,

Stan: I never thought that I would see him again, after all of what happened, I never thought that I Would see him remains, when the chopper came and got me and Butters out of here, Kenny's dad was left so he could deal with his family and join them. that's funny, because in this moment, I join back with Kyle, but as I saw him again, he looked different, I could remember him with an orange coat and a green hat, but now those clothing ripped with bullet holes, a bite from his neck and rotting after 48 hours. as I saw his dead body all I could think of is the past, before all of this. but before I have come on the rooftop to see Kyle one more time, I've looked around the entire school, some did had zombies in here, but I saw bodies of the ones who made it here when the outbreak happen, that means that I'm one of the three people who made it out alive, and the first to come back here.

"who's that?" said a voice coming behind me, as I turn around I found out that it was Jay, "hay Jayson, it's just a friend of mine, Kyle his name was" I said, then I told him about what happened here.

Jay: my god, that was even worst then Wendy's story, a kid who died from a bite by his friend and then shot by his best friend, now its just fells like hell here, I don't like what happened to this world, and the ones who died in it, but the ones who don't have to see the remains of everything that became a hell hole, but that what it has to for now on.

as I, a British ten-year old who lost his sister, Stan, an american kid who has lost his best friend, Wendy, an american girl who lost her friend as well and Tweek, another american kid who's frightened of anything that stands in his way. that is the team, that is the group and those are the ones who is immune to this infection and survive what South park has to offer when zombies came.

"lets just get outa here, Stan, lets leave and never come back, just you, I, Wendy and Tweek try to find safety and hope for a better life." and Stan agreed with what I just said "alright, let's get the f**k outta here" Stan said

as we got out of the school and entered the bus, Stan sat in the driver seat and start the engine. as on the stats on the bus, the fuel is half full, which is enough, and everything is okay. as Stan put his foot on the pedal the bus drove, and we barely got outta South park.

The survivors have escaped...

638 zombies, 4 special zombies and 9 south park characters, harmed from the making of this fanfiction story.

* * *

**stay tuned for the next chapter of the story... which may take a while**


End file.
